elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermaeus Mora's Shrine
Hermaeus Mora's Shrine is a Daedric Shrine located high in the Jerall Mountains, at the northern edge of the province, north of Sancre Tor. The shrine is most easily accessed through the mountain trail from Chorrol to Bruma. When near the shrine a number of stone staircases will appear. The shrine is attended by Norasa Adus and Bruscius Longus. The shrine's priest and quest-giver is Ri'Jirr. Four wormwood plants are located at or near the shrine. No other plants are present. Unlike most Daedra who are represented as a person, or a beast, Hermaeus Mora appears as a globular crab-plant thing, this may be Hermaeus Mora's true form or one he chose for some unknown reason to signify logic. Overview Prerequisites: Minimum level of 20, completion of all other daedric quests, and at least Blood of the Daedra stage of the main quest. Reward: Oghma Infinium Background The Shrine of Hermaeus Mora is located in the northwest most point of the Jerall Mountain range, directly west of Cloud Ruler Temple. In order to obtain this quest, you must have completed all of the 14 other daedric quests. In addition, you must have advanced to the Blood of the Daedra segment of the main quest and be level 20+. The quest involves capturing souls from each of the ten races using a special soul gem and spell given by Hermaneus Mora. A good idea is to keep Umbra instead of returning it and carry alot of soul gems. Walkthrough You must use a special given Black Soul Gem and special Soul Trap spell called Mora's soul trap provided by Hermaeus Mora to capture an NPCs soul. The following is a list of suggested NPCs for each race: * Altmer (High Elf) – Marauder Battlemage, Vampire Patriarch, Vampire Sorcerer, Vampire Witchhunter, Necromancer, Conjurer. * Argonian – Marauder Archer. * Bosmer (Wood Elf) – Bandit Bowman, Vampire Acrobat, Vampire Archer, Vampire Thief, Adoring Fan, worshippers at the Shrine of Sanguine. * Breton – Bandit Hedge Wizard, Conjurer, Conjurer Adept, Necromancer, Necromancer Adept, Vampire Agent, Vampire Mage, Vampire Spellsword. * Dunmer (Dark Elf) – Bandit Bowman. * Imperial – Marauder Archer, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Monk, Vampire Sorcerer, Lord Lovidicus from Origin of the Gray Prince quest, worshippers at Meridia's Shrine. * Khajiit – Bandit, Highwayman. * Nord – Marauder, Marauder Warlord, Vampire Barbarian, Vampire Bard, Vampire Knight. * Orc– Adventurer, Agronak gro-Malog of the Arena, Black Brugo, Marauder, Marauder Warlord, worshippers at Malacath's Shrine. * Redguard – Vampire Rogue, Vampire Scout, Bandit, Bandit Ringleader, worshippers at Molag Bal's Shrine. Alternate walkthrough If you have not yet started the arena quest line you can go to the arena and become a combatant. During the fights in the arena every race will appear at least once. You can simply capture every fighter's soul during the fights. If you have a high Security skill, a high Sneak skill, and do not care for moral practices, you can always break into varius houses and murder the designated target. You can also do this to a lone person outside, preferably at night. Your victims will not seem to notice that they have been soul trapped and can easily be killed without being detected. Tips If you have problems recognizing the races of the NPCs and you are on the PC, use the console to help determine the race. See Race#Recognizing races for more information. The reward is the amazing daedric artifact Oghma Infinium, a book that increases several skills by ten levels. Easy way: You can just go to previous shrines and get the souls from them. They won't care if you kill one person at the shrine. But if there is an imperial forester nearby, you can get a bounty for this. Journal Entries After you complete all the daedric quests: :A man has told me that Hermaeus Mora wishes for me to visit his shrine. After speaking to Hermaeus Mora: :Hermaeus Mora wishes for me to gather for him ten souls, one of each of the races. After capturing an Argonian: :I've captured the soul of an Argonian. '' After capturing a Breton: :''I've captured the soul of a Breton. '' After capturing a Bosmer: :''I've captured the soul of a Bosmer. '' After capturing an Imperial: :''I've captured the soul of an Imperial. '' After capturing a Khajiit: :''I've captured the soul of a Khajiit. '' After capturing a Dunmer: :''I've captured the soul of a Dunmer. '' After capturing an Altmer: :''I've captured the soul of an Altmer. '' After capturing a Nord: :''I've captured the soul of a Nord. '' After capturing a Redguard: :''I've captured the soul of a Redguard. '' After capturing an Orc: :''I've captured the soul of an Orc. '' After capturing a soul from each race: :''I have gathered a soul from each of the ten races for Hermaeus Mora. I should return to his shrine. After returning to Hermaeus: :Hermaeus Mora was pleased with the souls I brought him. He has rewarded me with the Oghma Infinium. See also * Daedric Shrine * Hermaeus Mora * Oghma Infinium Category:Locations Category:Oblivion: Locations